1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to package structures with embedded electronic components and methods for manufacturing the same, more particularly to a package structure with metal resilient units encapsulated in an encapsulation body.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a package structure with embedded electronic components (e.g. capacitors,) includes a substrate having a cavity. An electronic component is mounted in the cavity and encapsulated within the substrate. However, it is difficult to reduce cost of the package structure due to complicated fabricating process involved in fabrication of the opening in the substrate. Furthermore, size of the electronic component is required to be smaller than the opening of the substrate to be received in the cavity, therefore, the package structure cannot employ multifarious electronic components.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.